1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera that comprises a solid image sensor element (referred to as an image sensor element hereinafter) such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device), a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) and, more particularly, to a technique for reproducing colors that can be recognized by the color-vision handicapped.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of cellular engineering, it is known to reproduce the colors recognized by the color-vision handicapped through performing, using a computer, arithmetic operation of images taken by a digital camera.
However, with a conventional digital camera that takes pictures in full colors, the color-vision nonhandicapped cannot understand in what tone of colors the color-vision handicapped recognize the colors they cannot discriminate. Furthermore, if videos filmed by a digital camera are arithmetically operated by a computer, they cannot be checked immediately and there requires an extra work for conversion.